Dreaming of a Houshi
by Mokusgirl
Summary: A dream from Sango's point of view... R & R please!
1. Dream: cold

A/N: Well I know I said I would post the 4th chapter of _ The Flu Sucks _ over spring break and that didn't really happen…sorry for that but I've been putting it off for various reasons… any way it will be up a bit into summer if not sooner hopefully. Well I wrote this just off the top of my head… Miroku obsessed head… and decided to post it … hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Miroku ( unfortunately) or any of the others!!!

You're walking with the group and everyone's getting tired when Miroku spots a small village.

" Let's crash there for the night," Kagome suggests tiredly.

" Feh…we should keep walking!" Inuyasha says rudely.

" Inuyasha…SIT!" Kagome says simply, " come on guys,"

She starts walking toward the village and you follow with Miroku behind you, completely ignoring Inuyasha's colorful yelling.

When you get to the village Miroku pulls his little ' ominous black cloud' stunt to get the group a place to stay for the night. Everyone settles down and goes to sleep while Miroku performs his 'exorcism', everyone but you, you sit down on the porch to wait for Miroku to come back, unable to sleep. When Miroku returns he looks at you sweetly.

" you should be in bed," He says softly.

" I can't sleep," You say yawning.

" Why?" He asks, sitting beside you.

You shrug.

" I am a little cold," You say quietly.

" Here," Miroku says as he pulls you into his lap and wraps his arms around you, " Better?"

You nod against his chest.

" Good," He says smiling as he looks down at you.

You snuggle a little closer and smile before you yawn again.

" I think it's time for bed," Miroku says softly.

He stands up and heads inside. He lies you down on your futon then lies beside you and pulls the blanket around both of you before wrapping his arms around you again. You snuggle back up to his chest and sigh contently. Miroku softly kisses the top of your head before you dose off.

" Good night, sweet dreams," He whispers into your ear.

Just then you wake up… you sigh in disappointment realizing that Miroku is not lying beside you with his arms around you and lay back down falling asleep again to live it that wonderful dream just a little longer.

end

A/N: I'll add now that Miroku rules and I wish he was beside me every night hugs Miroku plushie and sighs dreamily… anyway hope you like it!!! Please review!!!!


	2. Dream: shoulder ache

A/N: well this anoter fic that randomly popped into my head. Hope you like it!!! and in case you're wondering I am getting close to posting The Flu Sucks chap 4 I just haven't quite gotten there yet!!!

Dreaming of a Houshi again

After a long day of walking the group decides to set camp. Everyone lays out their futons then Inuyasha goes to a near by river to catch fish for dinner and Miroku goes to collect firewood. You and Kagome chat until the boys return. Kagome starts a fire while you prepare the fish.

After dinner Miroku goes on a walk to clear his mind while Inuyasha settles himself in a tree. Kagome snuggled up in her sleeping bag with shippo snuggled up to her chest. You attempt to go to sleep but an ache in your shoulder has you awake again. You decide to stay up and try to message your shoulder yoursel, soon finding out that your attempts are to no avail. Just as you sigh in defeat and lay down to find a comfortable position to sleep in, Miroku walks back into the camp. You sit up when you see him coming and frown.

" What's the matter?" Miroku asks as he sits beside you.

" My shoulder hurts and I can't sleep," You whine.

" Awww," He says as he sits behind you and starts kneading your shoulders, " better?"

" Uh-huh," You mumble as you lean into him and start to fall sleep.

He makes sure the ache is completely out of your shoulders before gathering you up in his arms and wrapping a blanket around you. You sigh contently and fall asleep snuggled in his arms.

After he is sure your asleep he moves to laying on your futon with you.

Suddenly you wake up. You realize that there acctually is an ache in your shoulder and wish Miroku was there to massage it out. Sighing you go back to sleep and try to pick up the dream again.

A/N: hope you liked it if you have any Ideas for another dream let me know!!!!


End file.
